1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element module, an atomic oscillator, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In order to control temperatures of light-emitting elements and maintain oscillation states of light with predetermined wavelengths, there are known light-emitting element modules that adjust temperatures of the light-emitting elements using a Peltier device (for example, see JP-A-7-104332).
A laser light-emitting device which is disclosed in JP-A-7-104332 and is an example of the light-emitting element module includes a semiconductor laser element (light-emitting element), a thermistor, an electronic thermo-element (Peltier device) using the Peltier effect, and a package accommodating them. Here, the semiconductor laser element and thermistor are disposed on the electronic thermo-element, and thus is mounted on the inner surface of the package via the electronic thermo-element. Then, by adjusting temperature of the semiconductor laser element by the electronic thermo-element while measuring the temperature of the semiconductor laser element by the thermistor, the temperature of the semiconductor laser element is controlled to predetermined temperature.
In the laser light-emitting device disclosed in JP-A-7-104332, the semiconductor laser element, the thermistor, and the electronic thermo-element are connected to terminals disposed on the outer surface of the package via interconnections, thereby achieving electric conduction with the outside of the package.
However, in the related art, the thermistor is affected by temperature of the electronic thermo-element opposite to the thermistor via the terminals and the interconnections disposed in the package, and thus a deviation between the measured temperature of the thermistor and the actual temperature of the semiconductor laser element may increases. As a result, there is a problem that precision of the temperature control of the semiconductor laser element deteriorates.